


My Herostuck Academia

by Tiger_Music



Series: My Herostuck Academia [1]
Category: Homestuck, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Basically putting the characters of homestuck into the plot of MHA, Bullying, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, F/M, Flighty Broads, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Gen, I'll be more descriptive later, Interspecies Relationship(s), M/M, Multi, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Slow Burn, add more as they come up, uhhhhhhh, you know what - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21653299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiger_Music/pseuds/Tiger_Music
Summary: Karkat Vantas is used to the fact that he will always end up with the shitty short straw. Not only is he a mutant but ended up Quirkless, both horrible on their own but put together, you might as well put yourself to death to save society the trouble. But then an incident happens to him that causes him to re-think his future along with a possible threat on the horizon.
Relationships: Aradia Medigo/Feferi Peixes, Aradia Megido/Equius Zahhak, Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas, Eridan Ampora/Sollux Captor, Gamzee Makara/Tavros Nitram, Jade Harley & Tavros Nitram, Jade Harley/Nepeta Leijon, Jake English/Dirk Strider, John Egbert/Terezi Pyrope, Kanaya Maryam & Karkat Vantas, Nepeta Leijon & Equius Zahhak, Nepeta Leijon/Terezi Pyrope, Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam, Sollux Captor & Aradia Megido, Terezi Pyrope & Vriska Serket
Series: My Herostuck Academia [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561039
Comments: 11
Kudos: 42





	1. Prologue: The Beginning

Men . . .

Are not all  _ equal _ at birth. This is a fact that I learned when I was four human years old.

That was when . . .

I knew . . .

My first and last greatest discouragement.

It all began when Trolls fled their home plant that was dying. They came to Earth seeking refuge. The year of 1850 was when world leaders decided that Trolls and humans are to live together.

The only problem was. . .

The world leaders did this behind the people's backs.

The few who showed kindness towards the Trolls were the ones who understood what they were going through, be it from history or the present. An example of these type of people are the minority of America.

America was also were the most fighting happen.

It became a (somewhat) silent war, an ‘us vs them’ type situation that nobody knew how to solve.

This went on for the next 20 years. . .

Then the powers that be decided to take things into their own hands.

It first happened in Qing, China. One day, they announced the birth of a 'luminescent’ baby.

The world suddenly experienced an even more extreme change than before.

The 'paranormal’ was declared everywhere. 

Time passed . . . And we could not explain the cause of these phenomena.

Very quickly, the ‘paranormal’ became 'normal’ . . . And 'dreams’ . . . Became . . . 'Reality’.

Current society is composed of supermen, and about 80% of the world population has “a unique physical constitution”.

Disorder swirled around the world . . .

It is in these circumstances that the profession that everyone has dreamed of . . .

Came under the spotlight.

But . . .

For some. . .

There's a difference between a 'Hero’. . .

And a  **_'Hero’_ ** .

This is the story of how I became a  **_Hero_ ** despite the odds.


	2. Origin of a Mutant Hero

_Date: Wednesday of June 12th, 2019_

**== >BE KARKAT**   
__

> _“. . .Bearer of . . .-Ightest red . . . Kn- . . . Time together . . . Vanquish the De-. . .”_  
>  _“Fuck off with-. . . Not anyone special. . .”_  
>  _The scene changes. A slight, calloused hand cups my face in a motherly gesture._  
>  _“I’m sorry my gray knight,” A melodic voice says, “I wish I could spare you from the pain but you must witness the truth if you're to be a savior to the broken._  
>  _“Now **wake**.”_

  
—/—/—/—/—/—  
I bolt up with a gasp, suddenly wide awake from a dead sleep, my dream already slipping from conscious.  
**What the hell was that?**  
I don't get a chance to dwell on it much when I hear knocking on my bedroom door that proceeds its opening.  
“Karkat? Are you up?” My Moirail, Kanaya, asked coming in.  
“Yeah,” I say, stretching, before whipping my head towards her when I realize that I should be the only one here, “Kanaya! I thought I told you guys to stop using that damn key! And why are you going through my fucking closet!?”  
Unfazed, she continues to search through my closet, “Did you forget what day it is?” She pulls out a short-sleeved shirt ( _  
**I have one of those?**   
_) and a long-sleeved, button-up flannel ( _  
**where the fuck did that come from?**   
_). Then goes to my dresser to presumably pick out a pair of pants. Thinking of what day it is, it hits me. I flop back with a groan and a mumbled, “Shit.”  
“Don't be like that, Karkat. Kankri and Porrim's school is allowing them to miss today, Tailoress has her shop closed, Dolorosa was able to find a sub, and Renegade had gotten today off. Plus, our break from school started today so our time with everyone together is longer. Now, get ready. Tailoress is already setting up her designs–”  
I groan again.  
“–So bring down the sketchbook that I know is filled along with the current one. The others will be here shortly,” She hands me the outfit and turns to leave, but before she closes my door looks back at me, “Oh, and Karkat,”  
“What?” I spat.  
She smiles, “Happy Wriggling Day,” Then gently shuts the door.  
I sigh as I stand to get ready. One of the rare times that I was able to sleep and it gets interrupted. Happy Wriggling Day my ass, more like an excuse. It's one of the few times a year where everyone gets together to pretend we’re a big happy family only with, from what I was able to figure out, the majority of said family missing. There's also all the shitty secret-keeping. I know jack shit about Kankri's and I so-called guardian (or father/dad by Kankri), whose an elusive ass bastard when it comes to his job, Quirk, and basically everything else. There are only three things I know for sure about him: He's a Vantas, his blood color (which I found out on accident), and that he was originally only supposed to be Kankri's guardian. Speaking of Kankri, he’s like my annoying older brother that I can't, fucking, stand due to the neverending flow of bullshit coming out of his mouth. Seriously, there was this one time where he wouldn't stop talking, so I shoved a large spoonful of peanut butter in his mouth to get him to shut up. He's also a huge hypocritical pacifist who must have been dropped on his head because that's the one thing that makes sense and explains why he's a complete idiot sometimes. How he got into such a prestigious school that's at the very top of prestigious schools like UA is beyond me (it also makes me question their taste and sanity).  
Then there's the Maryam's. Kanaya, her guardian, The Dolorosa, Porrim, and her guardian, The Tailoress, all live together and are right next door to us. I see Dolorosa as much as I see Renegade but I know slightly more, which is that she's a healer and she works as a nurse for one of the top hero schools. Tailoress, though, is more a guardian to me than my own. She owns a small clothing store downtown where she makes and sells clothes plus the occasional commissioned Hero outfit. The few bits of information I got about my family came from her but since she's a businesswoman I have to give her something in exchange for it. I grab the three sketchbooks I've been saving for today, determined to get my questions answered one way or another by the end of the day.  
The others are already there when I get downstairs, chatting away in the living room. I'd be lying if I said I didn't gain some satisfaction from everyone's stunned silence when I slam the sketchbooks down in front of Tailoress. Kankri is the one who unsurprisingly recovers first.  
“Karkat, not only was it rude to interrupt the conversation it was-” Kankri starts to lecture but is interrupted by Tailoress gasping when she opens the top sketchbook to the first page.  
She looks at me with the same smile that Kanaya gave me, “Have you been holding out on me, Karkat?” She asks jokingly.  
My expression doesn't change, “Start fucking talking, I want everything,” I say, cutting straight through the bullshit pleasantries. Dolorosa and Renegade have picked up the other sketchbooks and started going through them.  
“Don't be fucking rude, brat,” Renegade tells me, glaring. I glare back but he looks at Tailoress, “What the hell is he talking about?”  
“I have an ongoing business contact with Karkat. I give him information in exchange for something of equal value. My favorite currency from him is his artwork, his designs to be precise, but any artwork is fair game,” She appraises each page carefully, lingering a few seconds longer on the ones she especially likes.  
“ _Information?!_ ” Renegade exclaims, standing up, “Do you mean the damn information that I was waiting to tell him until he was older!?”  
Tailoress also stands up, “Don't lie, Renegade, you know as well as I do that you weren't going to tell him anything unless something forced you to. And even then, I'm sure, you would be adamant about disclosing nothing.”  
“So you decide to undermine my fucking choices as his damn _guardian_!? Do you have a fucking problem-”  
“Yeah, I got a goddamn problem!” I yell, stepping up and over the coffee table to get right in front of Renegade, “My problem is all the shitty ass secrets that you want to keep. My problem is you finally deciding to fucking be my guardian when things aren't going your way-”  
“It's for your protection you ungrateful little shit!”  
“Protection my ass-”  
“ _Enough!_ ” Dolorosa shouts to get our attention, “Renegade, tell him.”  
“This isn't for you to decide, ‘Rosa-”  
“I'm not the one who decided that,” She holds up her phone for him, “I'm only the messenger.”  
He snatches the phone from and reads it before snarling, “Why should I when they didn't even bother to explain jack shit?”  
_PING!_  
He looks down at the phone then types back, growling, “Fucking fine, you blithering feculent shithole, I'll do it,” Hands the phone back and turns to me.  
“Sit your ass down, brat, and pay attention because I won't be repeating myself,” I sit down on the coffee table, wanting a front-row seat, “What I'm about to tell you is not to be repeated unless I say it's safe to do so, understood?” I nod, “Good.”  
He takes a deep breath, looks me in the eyes and announces, “I am the Unknown Hero: Chimeric. Your original guardian is also a Vantas and he asked me to-”  
“Who is he?” I ask.  
“I think we sho-”  
“His name is Signless,” Dolorosa informs softly, her smile a mix of being proud and sad. She gets up to sit beside me, “The reason our family is so close to yours is that I was the one who raised him. He didn't want to let you go but he knew it was for the best. He couldn't afford to stop what he was doing so he asked Renegade if he would care for you.”  
I feel like the name sounds familiar, “Why does that name sound familiar?”  
“Well, not long after you were hatched, he . . . something happened to him and because of that, his followers began calling him The Sufferer.”  
“The Sufferer . . . as in the most wanted vigilante?!” I jump up, not sure how I should feel.  
“Yes, but listen-”  
“Why the fuck did you think that this information is irrelevant enough that you had to keep it a secret? I was practically living as a guardianless, quirkless mutant my whole damn life on this shitty space rock running around a pathetic ball of gas. Do you think that having no guardian or ancestor when humans have their parents and other trolls have their ancestors is fun? When everyone shits on you because you have no owners and no one to point to when your teacher wants you to write about your family? Have you ever had any idea in your think pans that I would not feel so fucking pathetic if I had any idea who my original guardian and supposedly current guardian was even if I couldn't speak a word of it?"  
"Karkat, breathe and calm down so we-" Tailoress starts but I bulldoze right over her.  
" _Calm down!?_ Don't tell me to calm down when you guys got me pissed off in the first fucking place! You know what? Being in the general area of you bulgemunchers pisses me off." I start walking (stomping) to the front door.  
"Wait, where are you going?" Kanaya asks I hear her stand up.  
"Any-fucking-where that isn't this shithole!" I yank the door open, "Don't follow me!" Then slam it shut.

 **== >BE RENEGADE**  
_SLAM!_  
It's silent for a few moments. I sigh, running a hand through my hair.  
"Well, that couldn't have been worse," Porrim comments.  
"God damn know it all flighty broad who can't keep their fucking nose out of other people's business!" I roar, kicking the coffee table.

**== >FLIGHTY BROAD: SNEEZE**  
"Achoo!"  
"What do you think Renegade called her this time?"  
"He's been calling her a 'flighty broad' recently so I'm going to go with that."  
"Ya know, when someone sneezes you're supposed to say 'bless you', you assholes."

**== >GO BACK TO RENEGADE**  
"I had the fucking situation handled before she decided to fuck it up!" I yell, pacing.  
"You can't really put the blame on her, Uncle," Porrim says, massaging her forehead, "It was past time to tell him."  
"Waiting was the best choice," Kankri reasons, "Look at how he reacted. She shouldn't have pushed Renegade to tell him such a triggering topic when he only turned 13 today."  
"He reacted that way because Renegade told him now instead of years ago," Kanaya softly says with underlying anger in her voice, still facing the door. I internally wince when she calls me by my title. She only does that when I've done something to upset Karkat, her Moirail instincts kicking in.  
"It was for his protection, Kanaya," I repeat from earlier, "It's why we didn't tell you either. As his Moirail, there was a possibility–"  
"Kankri!"

**== >KANAYA FROM A FEW DAYS AGO: ANSWER**  
\--- ??????????????? [??] has begun pestering grimAuxiliatrix [GA] \---  
??: Hello Kanaya.  
GA: Excuse Me But Who Is This And How Do You Know My Name?  
??: Secret. ⁽͑˙˚̀ⅉ˚́˙⁾̉  
??: Just know that you'll know later  
??: & I'm not contacting you for pleasantries rn. I have a reason  
??: I'm going to need you to listen to me carefully & follow my instructions exactly.  
GA: Give Me One Good Reason As To Why I Would Listen To A Complete Stranger  
??: Because your Moirail is on the line  
??: & I'm the only one who can help as long as you do what I say  
??: The Vantas' aren't the only ones who are mutants  
??: Who feel the need to hide.  
GA: . . .  
GA: What Do I Need To Do  
??: You need to prepare a bag with a change of clothes for Karkat, water, & a first-aid kit  
??: In three days make sure the bag is by the front door of the Vantas house  
??: Kankri will have a Vision, that's your signal to leave & take the bag with you  
??: When you exit the house you'll get directions to a location  
??: That's where you'll find your Moirail.  
GA: Thank You  
??: No need to thank me. Just doing my job   
??: After helping Karkat, look around   
??: There will be 2 pairs of feathers, 1 pair a different color than the other   
??: Take them, they're for both of you   
??: Make sure you both have 1 of each color & keep at least 1 on your person at all times be it as a necklace, hairpiece, etc  
??: Goodbye for now.  
\--- ??????????????? [??] has ceased pestering grimAuxiliatrix [GA] \---

**== >BE KARKAT**  
I stalk down the sidewalk with no destination in mind, my only goal to get away from the house. Hopefully, I don't run into any idiots who know me so I can sort out my thoughts in peace.  
"Hey, Karkat!"  
**Goddamnit**. I stop, knowing that escape is impossible when it comes to _this_ idiot.  
"What do you want, Egbert?" I sigh, turning to face the blue, bucktooth human only to get something brightly colored shoved into my face.  
"Happy birthday!" John says, grinning from ear to ear.  
"What's so happy about it?" I deadpan, "And how the fuck did you know it's my Wriggling Day?"  
His smile falters slightly and pulls the object back, "Uh, a little birdie told me. Anyways, here, this should cheer you up." He holds the object out again which is most definitely a present.   
I take it the gift. It’s wrapped in sparkly wrapping paper in a bright, dark pink color with a large gold bow on top and a black notecard. I sigh and hand it back.  
“Do me a favor and take it to my hive,” I quickly think up a lie to get him to leave alone, “I need to get something from Tailoress’ shop.”  
“Sure thing, Karkat,”  
Checking that he’s actually going away, I continue my walk but only make it to steps before I'm dragged into an alley and get slammed into a wall.  
"Well, well, well. Isn't our _favorite_ troll," My attacker sneers, an arm against my throat. His two lackeys snicker.  
"What the hell do you want, shitstain?" I say as if I'm not at risk of getting my air supply cut off, which is what exactly happens.  
"It seems that you need a reminder on what happens when you mouth off to those superior than you, _quirkless_ ," He holds out a hand, a lackey giving him something that’s soon revealed to be a knife as the cold metal is placed against my cheek.  
**Fuck.**  
“Looks like we finally found how to shut him up,” He smirked, “Where’s that loud mou-”  
_HOOT!_  
They all jump, startled, looking backward and up because right there on the fire escape is a white and silver owl.  
**How the hell did an owl get into the city?**  
“Holy shit,” Lackey B says, staring at me wide-eyed and points at my face, “It’s red.”  
The ringleader looks back at me, also going wide-eyed before it changes into a look of pure disgust.  
“ _Mutant_ ,” He snarls. The glint of the blade as it heads towards me is my only warning of what’s going to happen.

**== >BE THE OWL**   
You watch as they beat and cut him. You hate that you have to let this happen but it’s necessary, important. Otherwise—  
You wince when he screams, loud enough to draw attention and sharp enough to cut into your mind. A tear slips from your face as look at him, covered in bright red blood and a pocketknife in his gut.  
“Hey!” A voice full of authority shouts walking into the ally, “What’s going on here?”  
The bullies bolt in the opposite direction, swiftly vanishing into the backways of the city. As the person gets closer you recognize him as one of the Pro Heroes that patrol the area.  
This is bad. No one was supposed to arrive until after the jade sylph got the gray knight fixed up. He didn’t get any time to mani—  
“Pro Hero Mister X, is there someone here?”  
“. . . help . . . please,” The knight whimpers. The Pro rushes over to him.  
“Don’t worry kid everything will be alri—” The Pro flinches and jolts back.  
You suddenly have a bad feeling.  
“Abhorrent filth,” He spats, the revulsion clear in his tone. In a fluid motion, he removes the knife, throws it off to the side, and quickly walks away without a glance back.  
The plumage on your chest puffs up in anger, wanting to claw the bastard’s eyes out with your wickedly sharp talons. On the bright side, it caused the process to speed up.  
You nip your companion’s ear from your perch on their shoulder to signal that you can go now that manifestation is starting.  
You have a revenge to plan.

**== >BE KARKAT**  
My vision blurs as the Pro Hero walks, purposely leaving me here to die without a second thought. Who are the shitheads that gave him a license because he doesn’t fucking deserve it. A Pro Hero is supposed to protect, to save people, it’s literally their job, and he just disregarded it like it was nothing, like the lives of other people are nothing. It shouldn’t matter if I’m a mutant, he should have saved me because it’s what he’s fucking paid to do. I wonder how many people he left to die. How many Pro Heroes are just like him? What about the Chimeric? Wait, the Chimeric is Renegade. Renegade is also a mutant so he wouldn’t be like him. But nobody knows that Chimeric is a mutant, nobody knows who the Chimeric is.  
Nobody knows that a mutant is one of the best damn Pro Heroes there are.  
. . . He should change that but I doubt he ever will.  
Is that what the Sufferer is trying to do? Everyone knows that he’s a mutant but being a vigilante he’s not really accomplishing much there.  
Kankri’s useless here so nothing on that front.  
. . . Maybe I should change that. I should become a Pro Hero. The number one Hero. The best that there ever was. Show everyone that mutants are equal to those who aren’t.  
I need to become a Hero . . . but first, I need to stop dying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Formating is a bitch but I did it & now you got a 3,000-ish word chapter. I have big plans for this fic if you couldn't tell by all the foreshadowing. The next chapter will most likely be shorter because it needs to fill a time gap but I'm hoping to have it more humorous. Feedback is most appreciated.  
> Thanks again to the lovely geekyCalligrapher: https://geekycalligrapher.tumblr.com/


	3. Cue Training Montage

_ Date: Between June 13th, 2019 to March 19th, 2020 _

**== >KARKAT: WAKE UP TO FIND YOURSELF NOT DEAD**

I groan in pain immediately upon gaining consciousness.

“Karkat?” Someone says, directly to the side of me, “Are you awake?” I squint to see the slightly blurry figure of Dolorosa.

“‘Rosa?” I mumble, confused and dazed.

“How are you feeling?” She asks, her voice gentle and soothing.

“Like I got hit by a train and then got ran over by a truck as an extra measure,” My vision clears as I wake up more, “What happened?”

I hear a snort and look over to the side to see Renegade, “Kanaya came back with you covered in bruises, wearing different clothes, and your original outfit completely stained with  _ your _ blood,” He crosses his arms, “Yet you don’t have a scratch on you. We were hoping that you would tell us what happened.”

The word ‘blood’ triggers my memory. The yelling, Renegade revealing that he’s the Chimeric, the Sufferer, storming out, running into John, bullies dragging me into an alleyway, them pulling out a knife, an owl, then–

I quickly sit up, ignoring the pain, and lift up my shirt. The stab wound is gone, in its place a large, almost black bruise that practically takes up my entire torso.

Then I remember the Pro Hero. What he did and didn’t do.

I should be dead and cut up.

There is only one explanation.

I have a Quirk.

“Renegade,” I look at him and say without hesitation, “Train me to get into UA’s Hero course.”

—/—/—/—/—/—

When I finish explaining what happened and why I want to go to UA, specifically, their Hero course, Renegade leaves only to come back with the pink present that John gave me.

“Open this,” He growls, the same growl he used earlier at Dolorosa’s phone.

Placing the black card to the side, I cautiously open the gift. In it, there are a pair of sickles along with a holster that goes around the waist. The black card says:

**You’re going to need these.**

Renegade sighs, sounding defeated, “We need to figure out what the fuck your Quirk works.”

—/—/—/—/—/—

The next ten months are absolute hell. The good thing is that I didn’t experience it alone. Kanaya, declaring that she wasn’t going to let me go to UA by myself, trained beside me. Renegade doesn’t half-ass things and this was no different. He made us a day-to-day schedule, certain days dedicated to certain things. He even gave us a meal plan. We trained in different fighting styles, endurance, strength, and our Quirks. There was only one issue.

I haven’t been able to get my Quirk to work ever since my Wriggling Day. We were only able to figure out that it has something to do with blood.

Before we knew it, it was the day of the Entrance Exam.

**Fuck.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah, not my best work but like I said before I only needed it to fill a time gap. Hopefully, the next chapter will be significantly better. Emphasis on hopefully.  
> Feedback is always appreciated!  
> Thanks again to the lovely geekyCalligrapher at https://geekycalligrapher.tumblr.com/


	4. Entrance Exam

_Date: March 20th, 2020_

**== >KARKAT: ATTEMPT TO NOT FLIP YOUR SHIT**

“Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck-” I continuously repeat as Kanaya and I pass the gates and therefore getting closer to the entrance exam.

“Karkat,” Kanaya calmly interrupts my mantra, “Stop ‘flipping your shit’, as you would like to say, you’re going to be fine.”

I glare at Kanaya, “Only 1 in 300 applicants get into the damn hero course and I’m going against people who know _how_ to use their fucking Quirk! I’m allowed to flip my fucking SHIT!”

I trip. Of fucking course I do. Thankfully, Kanaya stops me from falling.

“Come on,” I sigh, “Let’s get this shit show over with.”

—/—/—/—/—/—

“Welcome to today’s live trial! How do you plead?!”

(*insert cricket noises*)

“Excellent choice! I’m here to present the guidelines for your practical! Are you ready?!”

(*cricket noises x2 combo*)

“It’s the Lawful Hero, Neophyte Redglare,” I whisper to Kanaya when I see the confused look on her face, “She’s a Pro Hero and a respected prosecuting attorney.”

“I assume all UA teachers are Pros then?” She guesses.

“This is how the test will go! You’ll be experiencing ten-minute long ‘Mock Cityscape Maneuvers’! Bring along whatever you want! After this presentation, you’ll each head to your assigned testing location!”

“So kids from the same middle school can’t help each other out,” I mutter.

“And why consecutive I.D. numbers are assigned to different locations,” Kanaya agrees.

“Fuck.”

“Each site is filled with three kinds of _Faux Villains_. Points are awarded for defeating each according to their respective difficulty levels. Disable these Faux Villains and earn points! That’s your goal! Of course, playing the Antihero and attacking other examinees is prohibited!”

“If I may point something out,” A blonde, female human wearing all white and a light purple headband stands, “There appears to be no fewer than four varieties of Faux Villains on the handout. Such a blatant error, if it is one, is highly unbecoming for a prestigious school like UA.”

Another blond beside her looks to have facepalmed.

“Thank you, Examinee 1241, but the fourth faux villain gets you zero points! It’s more of an obstacle to be avoided! Only one at each site! A ‘gimmick’ that’ll rampage around in close quarters!”

“I apologize for the interruption.”

“A great hero once said ‘A true hero isn’t measured by the size of his strength, but by the strength of his heart’! PLUS ULTRA!”

—/—/—/—/—/—

**Holy shit. They certainly don’t half-ass things.**

“START!” Someone announces over a speaker. Everyone pauses before they add, “You’re not going to get a countdown in the real world, get going!”

Everyone moves at that. Once again I have shitty luck, being one of the last people to enter the mock city—

I can practically feel a lit lightbulb manifest over my head when I get an idea. This is a mock _city_ with faux _villains_ . More often than not, things happen _inside_. If UA really doesn’t half-ass things then that means—

I spot a gray, cat-creature-thing about waist height wearing a pink princess outfit up on a second-floor balcony, looking like it’s about to pounce on something. That something happens to be (another) blond human wearing all white but this time they’re male and one of the few who took advantage of being able to bring anything with us because he’s carrying a Katana. He’s also not paying any attention to his surroundings. The thing (Imp, a one-pointer) jumps.

I don’t even realize I’m moving until I shout, “Move, you idiot!” Shoving him out of the way and slicing across the Imps chest in a fluid movement. The Imp silently explodes into gray liquid(?), vaguely making me think of Bendy and The Ink Machine (John was going through a phase).

“Pay attention, dumbass!” I yell, barely sparing him a passing glance (but I do notice the dark eyewear, sunglasses?) as I enter the building the Imp came from.

A variety of Imps, Basilisks, and Acheron stare at me. I can’t help but smirk.

“Come at me, shitheads!”

**== >PANEL OF JUDGES: OBSERVE**

“We’ve gotten such a talented group this year!” Adventurous rust-colored eyes sparkle, “They’re going to be the greatest, I can feel it.” 

Bicolored eyes covered by a visor are rolled, “The test is only halfway over, we don’t know who’s getting accepted yet.”

“It’s not difficult to figure out who most likely will be though,” Indigo eyes raise an eyebrow, “An abnormal amount have taken advantage of the ‘bring anything’ rule and are the ones who are doing the best.”

“Intelligent too,” Jade eyes dart from screen to screen, “That group shows no Quirk Exhastantion which is one of my biggest concerns.”

“Such a wide battlefield and limited time bring out the best in them.”

“There are those who can assess the situation in an instant.”

“Intelligence gatherers.”

“Those who’ll never be late to the party.”

“Mobility experts.”

"Those who can cope with any given situation.”

“Decision-makers.”

“And then there are the natural-born warriors . . .”

“Hey, Ren, isn’t that your kid who just got bitch slapped off a roof by the Lich Queen?”

. . .

“Gog da-”

**== >BE KARKAT**

“-mn it!” I shout, pulling myself back up on the roof with a huff.

**_“SSSHHHRRRIIIEEEKKK!”_ **

_‘A zero-point obstacle best to be avoided!’_ My thinkpan reminds me.

**Kinda hard to avoid it if it’s chasing right after me!**

I jump on to a neighboring roof as it crashes into the building I was just on, destroying it. It shrieks again, moving to fast for me to dodge.

A blur rushes past me, striking the (newly christened) Bitch Queen’s hand. It shrills in pain.

“Come on!” The blur, that turns out to be the dumbass from earlier, yells. We make it two roofs away when the Bitch Queen abruptly appears in front of us.

I turn to the sunglasses-wearing idiot to find him looking back at me. Suddenly, everything shifts. We attack at the same time, our moves are in sync with the other. A final shriek and the thing explodes.

“TIME’S UP!”

**== >TIMESKIP TO ONE WEEK LATER**

**== >BE KARKAT**

_SLAM!_

“I GOT IN BULGELICKERS!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so in case you didn't figure it out, the panel of judges are UA teachers. In order of appearance: The Excavator, The Cybernet, The Mechanic, The Dolorosa, & The Renegade. The quote that Redglare uses is from Hercules.  
> Also, btw, it might be a while before I can update again because I'm getting my laptop taken away until I can get my English grade up.  
> Thanks again to the lovely geekyCalligrapher @ https://geekycalligrapher.tumblr.com/
> 
> Faux villains~ https://mspaintadventures.fandom.com/wiki/Underlings
> 
> Where I got 90% of the dialogue~ http://ww11.readheroacademia.com/manga/boku-no-hero-academia-chapter-3/


	5. Dog Days Are Over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First I just want to thank you all for the kudos, subscriptions, bookmarks, & the comments! Especially GroovyCat18 who has commented on each chapter. Second, it came to my attention that there may be a few of you who think I’m moving the story to fast. There are a few reasons for that: A) I suck at action scenes, B) I’m not confident in my ability in portraying the characters correctly, & C) My mind tends to be all over the place or my thoughts race faster than I’m able to put them down due to my ADHD & although I take medicine for it, they can only do so much. Third, I also want to thank you guys for your patience. I’m going to try to make longer chapters (but I make no promises) & I’m going to try not to go so fast-paced as I did with the previous chapters but I’ll need you guys to point out if I’m going to fast or not. There is stuff I want to talk about the story itself but I figured this note is long enough so I’ll touch on it at the end. For now, read on & enjoy!)

_ Date: April 13th, 2020 _

**== >BE KARKAT**

“Do you have everything?” Tailoress asks, straightening my tie. Dolorosa, Porrim, and Kankri have already left for UA last night. The former to check that the infirmary is ready for use and the latter two heading for the dorms to check that all our stuff got there in the correct room and to help teachers with last-minute preparations. Renegade disappeared around the same time.

“Yes,” I say, my limited patience wearing thin and I have yet to leave my hive. 

“Are you sure?” Kanaya adds.

“For the hundredth fucking time,  _ yes _ ,” I snap, “And would you look at that, the very last of my patience has flown away! Poof! Gone! Not to be seen for the rest of the day! Now I–” A car horn interrupts my tirade.

Tailoress opens the door, “We shouldn't keep Mr. Egbert waiting, make sure to thank him for giving you a ride to school,” She continues as we head to the car, “Kanaya if you're going to make any changes to the uniform make them small and one at a time. Karkat, try not to antagonize the whole school or at the very least, your classmates and don't overwork yourself. I don't want to hear from 'Rosa that you collapsed during class from lack of sleep. And don't forget that we'll all have dinner on Sunday.”

“Bye!” I shout before I shut the car door to get her to stop talking. Kanaya respectfully follows my example. John is practically jumping in place in the passenger seat as we get going.

**3 . . . 2 . . . 1 . . .**

“OhmygodIcan’tbelievewe’restartinghighschoolonmybirthdayofalldaysandthatwe’regoingtoUAoneofthebestschoolsintheworldwithouttakinginaccounttheherocourse–” John blurts out without pause as his father chuckles.

I roll my eyes, “Remember to breathe, Egbert, you can’t afford to lose the few brain cells you have left in your tiny-ass thinkpan.”

“Speaking of your day of birth,” Kanaya elegantly cuts in, “You will have to wait for your gifts as they were sent with the rest of our stuff to the dorms–”

“Itotallyforgotthatwegettoliveoncampusindorms!” He starts in again. I sigh, slumping down in my seat.

**This is going to be a long fucking ride.**

* * *

We finally arrive after what felt like years. I’m out of the car before it even completely stops. I shout a quick ‘thanks’ to Mr.Egbert as I swiftly walk towards the school, leaving John (to say goodbye to his dad) and Kanaya (to express our gratitude for the ride) behind.

**1-A, 1-A, 1-A . . .**

I stop in front of a giant door that has a large printing of 1-A on it.

**It must be so it’s accessible for any and everyone.**

I take a deep breath before opening the door. I take a glance around the room (‘Always be aware of your surroundings. Check for escape routes, hiding places, obstacles, and anything that can be used to your advantage or disadvantage.’) to find the majority of the class already here. As I go to my seat by the windows I end up stopping in front of the teacher’s desk, having just noticed that there are two cats cuddled together on it. They’re both black and long-haired but one has the ends of its tail, paws, and ears colored a vibrant pink while the other is completely black and looks wispy, almost like it’s not actually solid. It opens one (white, colorless) eye to look at me before closing it again, deeming me as unimportant.

“Yo, nubs mcshouty,” Someone says next to me. I turn to find the blond, sunglasses-wearing human I encountered during the Entrance Exam.

“Ex-fucking-cuse me?!” I say, “What did you just call me?!”

“Nubs mcshouty,” He says, “Because you have nubby horns and I only heard you speak at shouting volume, which is killer on the throat man, how have you not blown out your vocal cords? Or at least fucked them up. Is it a troll thing, having–”

“Hey, Karkat,” John says coming up to me with Kanaya following behind, “Who’s your new—Dave!?”

The blond, Dave, raises an eyebrow, “Egbert.”

“Why didn’t you sa–”

“John!” A girl who looks like the female version of John with long hair and green eyes shouts.

“Jade!?”

“John.” The blonde female from the Entrance Exam says coming up beside the other one.

“Dave!”

“Harley.”

“Rose!?”

“Lalonde.”

“Dave.”

“Rose!”

“Jade.”

“If you’re going to fucking socialize then get the hell out of my classroom.”

We whip around and there, standing behind the desk, in all his understated glory, is fucking Renegade.

He looks down at the two cats as they look up at him, “Where’s the third dumbass?”

“Mreow!” The pink-tipped one looks to be offended.

“Do I look like I fucking care? Where is he?”

“Meow.” The other one answers.

“Well, why didn’t you–” He cuts himself off as the sound of someone running can be heard. A few seconds later the door is being slammed open. The source is a human guy with brown eyes and brown hair.

“Why didn’t you wake me up?!” He exclaims, looking at the two cats.

“Meow.” The same one answered again.

“Then try ha–”

“Everyone should have already been in their seats five minutes ago,” Renegade interrupts, glaring, “Time is precious. You lot have fallen short of expectations and we haven’t even begun. Go change into your gym clothes and head out to the grounds. And you two get off my damn desk and shift back!”

* * *

**_ “A test of our Quirks?!” _ ** Everyone exclaims.

“What about the entrance ceremony?!” Someone asks.

“That shit is a waste of time if you want to become heroes,” Renegade replies simply, “U.A. is known for its ‘freestyle’ educational system. That applies to teachers as well.

“Softball throwing, the standing long jump, the 50-meter dash, endurance running, grip strength, side-to-side stepping, upper body training, and seated toe touch. You did all these in middle school, yes? Your standard no-Quirks allowed gym tests.

“John. How far could you throw in middle school?”

“Oh, um, 67 meters?” John says.

“Great. Now try it with your Quirk. Do whatever you need to, just don’t leave the circle.”

_ FWOOSH! _

“It’s important for us to know our limits.”

**705.2 meters.**

“That’s the first rational step to figuring out what kind of heroes you’ll be.”

“Whoa! This is awesome!” Someone excitedly says.

“So we can use our Quirks for real!! Man the Hero course is great!!” Another says.

**Shit, this is bad.**

“Awesome you say?” Renegades presence turns looming, “You’re hoping to become heroes after four damn years here . . . and you think it’ll be all fucking fun and games? Yeah, fucking right. The one with the lowest score across all eight events will be judged hopeless . . . and will be expelled.”

**_“WHAAAAA?!?!?”_ **

**Fuck this is worse! I can’t even turn my fucking Quirk on!**

“Your fates are in our hands. Welcome, for this is the Hero course at UA High!”

“It’s only the first day!” The green-eyed human (Jade?) shouts, “I mean, even if it weren’t that’s totally unfair!”

“Natural disasters, highway pileups, mutant blood linches, rampaging villains,” Renegade ticks off with his fingers, “Calamity is always right around the corner. I’d say the world is full of unfair things. Heroes are the ones who are supposed to correct all that unfairness. If you were hoping to spend your evenings hanging out at Mcdonalds then you’re shit out of luck. I’m not even remotely sorry to tell you that for the next four years U.A. will run you through the fucking wringer. That’s Plus Ultra. Use your strength to overcome it all. So fucking bring it,” He turns, leading us to a different area, “The demonstration is over. Now it’s for real.”

**== > BE RENEGADE**

You watch your class carefully but keep a close eye on Karkat. It didn’t escape your notice that he reached a high level in his internal panic when you mentioned expulsion. Most people wouldn’t have noticed as he has gotten significantly better at his poker face but you are not most people. You take note of the ones who come out  _ way _ ahead of the others in an event or just stand out in a certain from when you read their file, such as Sollux Captor who, like the rest of the Captor’s, has strong ass Psionics that they’re in a league of their own. The same could be said of the Megido’s while not as strong as the Captors, is still up there. The youngest, Aradia Megido, is no different. The humans are no slouches either. You knew John ended up having the same Quirk as one of his relatives but you didn’t think of  _ that _ relative. Then again, they do share a lot of similarities, you just hope he’ll keep his pranks in the dorm. When the Zahhak kid crushes one of the handgrips with the legendary strength Quirk, you wonder why he’s in the Hero course when the rest of his family is well known in the Support ind–

Oh, throwing is next, time to teach your brat a lesson and intimidate the class all at once. When Karkat goes to throw the ball, you activate your Quirk.

**== > BE KARKAT**

I stumble as if I’ve been pushed but I know that’s not the case. Something inside me, that I have never noticed before, has been cut off from me. Something important but I have no idea what the hell–

“Since you haven’t bothered to use your fucking Quirk and your bond to it is so damn small and flimsy, I figured you wouldn’t notice if I blocked you from it,” Renegade says from behind me. I whip around to find him holding what looks like a pulsing thread and surrounded by floating red chains, his eyes glowing candy-red through the contacts that he wears. This isn’t Renegade, my Guardian. This is–

“The Unknown Hero: The Chimeric,” Somebody grandly says.

A chain slithers around me, pulling me towards him.

“You’re not going to get anywhere in this school if you don’t use your Quirk,” He says.

“You fucking know I haven’t figured out how to–”

“Karkat,” He cuts me off, “That is complete and utter bullshit. I didn’t waste my time preparing you just so you can play at being the ignorant fool. I know that you know how to activate it, you just choose not because your former instincts tell you not to,” He releases me, “If you’re serious about changing the status quo, about being brave enough to do what I wasn’t able to do, then  _ prove _ it. You have one more shot, don’t fuck it up,” He throws me the ball, the chains disappear and his eyes go back to gray. I step back into the circle.

**‘Do what I wasn’t able to do.’**

I can feel it when he gives me back my connection to my Quirk. I hold on to that feeling tightly as I bite my finger. I follow my instincts and throw the ball.










I’m suddenly knocked over by the living embodiment of the wind as he talks so fast it doesn’t even sound like words. Chains envelop John a second later, lifting him up and off to the side.

“Speak in an actual language we can understand, Egbert,” Renegade dryly says as I get up. I check my finger to find my blood and wound gone. Then I check my arms to make sure they’re still covered, “Prepare for the next event.”

**== > FAST FORWARD TO THE END OF THE TEST**

**== > BE RENEGADE**

“Moving along, time for the results,” You say, “Your total scores simply reflect your performance in each of the events. Explaining the process would be a waste of time, so all you get are the final rankings. Also, I was lying about expelling someone,” You practically hear everyone’s jaws collectively drop, “That was a rational deception meant to bring out the best in all of you.”

**_ “WHAAAAAAAA?!” _ **

“Well, of course it was a lie,” Rose Lalonde says, “It didn’t take much to figure that out,”

“Anyway, we’re done here. Your documents about the curriculum and such are in the common room of your dorm,” You tell them, turning and walking away, “Take this time to get settled in. Muse will more than likely show you around.”

You ignore them as you turn the corner, unsurprised by who’s there.

“Stingray, you big fat lure!” They yell. You hold in a sigh.

“So you were watching,” You say, “Good to know you don’t mind wasting time, Compassion.”

“A ‘raytional deception’!?” Her Radiance Compassion exclaims, hands on her hips, “Carpfrill Pool’s day was over a week ago. Last reel you expelled an entire class of first reels. Bait now you go back on your word? Cod it be that–”

“No,” You cut off the bullshit before it even has a chance to exist, “It just so happens they have the potential to become somewhat competent, because of that I’m going to do my fucking job and teach them. Speaking of, why the hell aren’t you doing yours?”

She tilts her head, “Didn’t anemone tell you?”

“Tell me what?”

“I’m co-fishing Hero Basic Training with you!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be frank with you guys, I'm a shitty writer ~but~ I do know where I want this fic to go (insert joke about trash). That being said, lets hit on the characters a little first. Her Radiance Compassion is Meenah's Ancestor/guardian, aka, Beforus Feferi. I want her and Renegade to have a dynamic similar to Aizawa & All Might but unlike All Might, Compassion is only a support/side character. Don't worry though, she'll have her time to shine but that will be a long while. Like, second year/next fic while.  
> Now for Class 1-A. You all more than likely figured out the canon characters that consist of 1-A but I'm going to list them for the few slowpokes out there: Karkat, Aradia, Tavros, Sollux, Nepeta, Kanaya, Terezi, Vriska, Equius, Gamzee, Eridan, Feferi, Dave, John, Rose, & Jade. Because they only total up to 16 I put in three personal OC's, (whom you will ~officially~ meet in the next chapter) making the total 19. I bring this up why? Well, the MHA fandom has a fanon that everyone wants to become canon, Shinso being transferred to Class 1-A. Why is this important? Well, I want someone to be transferred into Class 1-A! For this, my dear readers, I ask a favor. I ask for someone to create an OC, in fact, the entirety of Class 1-B needs to be OCs. The OCs aren't needed until the Sports Festival Arc which isn't for several chapters yet but I figured I would ask ahead of time.  
> Quirks! I bet you're dying to what Karkats Quirk is huh? Welp, sorry to disappoint but it won't be revealed at this time. :p Renegades Quirk though, I may be willing to release a few details about. Quirk's are tied to Classpects & as you know Renegade is Kankri's Ancestor, aka Beforus Karkat, so that means he has the same title of Knight of Blood but they *do not* share the same Quirk, not even close. Due to the many fan theories & headcanons of Classpects, Blood could stand for many things, the one I focused on for Renegade is bonds. Specifically, the bonds/connections ~within~ the person. & because he's a Knight, a ~protecter~, he gets a weapon. Those chains are a part of the weapon but not the weapon itself, they act more like Aizawa's capture weapon. & since I'm cruel & heartless that is all you're getting for now.  
> As always thank you to geekycalligrapher whom you can find here~ https://geekycalligrapher.tumblr.com/  
> & if you want to talk, ask questions, rant, scream, need someone just to listen or look at the example of what the UA uniforms look like you can find me here~ http://tiger-music.tumblr.com/

**Author's Note:**

> I am shit at summary's but if you made it this far, congratulations. I'm just testing this out to see if people are interested or not. If they are then I will attempt to add more to it. Think of this as a teaser or maybe like a free sample that you sometimes get in the store. I have a plot, thanks to the lovely geekyCalligrapher on Tumblr, I just need to turn it into an actual story. But only if people ask for more.
> 
> geekyCalligrapher Tumblr~ https://geekycalligrapher.tumblr.com/


End file.
